the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Outpost (Skype/Discord group)
The Void (Skype group) History Origins, and Early History In August of 2016, Onyx the Dragon was ejected from the Limbo Skype group. After failing to get back into the room, Onyx made a conversation on Skype and titled it The Void (he was unaware that the name was already used by The Void location). But he left it, and the room remained dormant until October. However, at that point, Onyx began to get around the smaller members of the community. First, Blackbird26155, and Freedom Flash. At this time, the room was restricted to analysts under 1000 subscribers. Other creators would join the room one by one. Among them was the infamous Madplushie. Who was offered entry into the room to allow him a second chance after getting on the community's bad side. During this period, Onyx was the only mod of the room. And though technically monarchical, Onyx made the rules based on what the room's members desired. Recent History Mad would soon get himself involved with more drama. In response, Onyx instituted a 3 strike rule; Mad would earn his second strike a month later, quickly alienating the room's other members to him. Some members of the room had become dissatisfied with its one man management, and one even left temporarily. And so Onyx created a The Void's first, and only moderation staff. Which consisted of himself, Quill Stroke (who had joined the room a few months earlier) and Blackbird, who joined them shortly after the staff's founding. They had agreed to remove Mad as soon has he had reached his third strike. Which they figured would've been any time now. However, almost as soon as the mod staff was created, Quill removed Madplushie before he had earned his third strike. And the room cheered her for it. While frustrated that his moderator had deliberately gone against their agreement, Onyx could not deny that it made her popular with the room. So he did nothing but halfheartedly remind the room that he was still in charge. However, that has been respected ever since. In the days since, the chatroom has been opened to all who pass application. (Though the group projects are still gated to those under 1000 subscribers, and/or an undecided amount of Deviantart followers) And has since begun admitting creators beyond the analysis community. Such as artists and animators. The Void today Today, The Void continues to grow. And it is a stable, thriving, if somewhat small community as of yet. New group orojects are regularly invented. (though, one has yet to be completed) It's room channel features all the Youtube works of its members. And DA compilations are set to be uploaded as soon as more artists join. MEMBERS * Onyx the Dragon founder * Blackbird26155 moderator * Freedom Flash (and Continuum) * Bright Idea * Heather Blossom * MrLeftTurn * Pat Rex 11 * JaktheHero * Wooden Sword * The Editor * Crimson Glow * Emerald Bolt * Twist O' Fate Category:Skype Group